Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor driving apparatus advantageously employed for a variety of equipment; and with built-in motors, such as a recording/reproducing apparatus for disc-shaped recording media, such as magnetic discs, magneto-optical discs or compact disc, video tape recorders, video camera apparatus or camera apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a motor driving apparatus enabling direct pulse width modulation driving (direct PWM driving) in a so-called sensor-less motor.